Tides of Change
by Elfaer Giliell
Summary: Cyradis announced that The Daughter of a God would travel with Belgarion. Nothing really happened differnetly until after the CHOICE. Now there is a new journey about to begin.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This goes for all the chaps. I own nothing that David Eddings has thought up and written down (characters, places, ext.). I do own Elfaer and some characters and ideas to come. I'm doing this for fun not money.  
  
If there are any mistakes its probably because of the stupid Microsoft word. I have to retype the whole paragraph if I try to fix something and that gets annoying .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tides of Change  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elfaer looked around. 'So this is the cave', she thought. Her mind replayed what had started her journey.  
  
~*~*~ flashback~*~*~  
  
She stood Rhoen. The Gorlim Harakan had just disappeared and a seeress named Cyradis had come soon after. She explained to them who would go on a quest with the child of the light, Belgarion. So far she had named Ce'Nedra, Belgarath, Polgara, Durnik, Silk, and Errand. Then she named the rest. " . . . . . . .The Daughter of a God, The Huntress, The Man Who is No Man, The Empty One, and The Woman Who Watches."  
  
Elfaer's mind spun. 'The Daughter of a God,' she thought, 'that would mean me.' She looked around and found Belgarath and Beldin gazing at her knowingly. Yes they knew they knew everything about her.  
  
The air shimmered and the seeress was gone.  
  
~*~*~end of flashback~*~*~  
  
Footsteps roused her from her thoughts. Belgarion had stopped before Belgarath. "What are you doing," snapped the old sorcerer.  
  
"Trying to get Zandramas to lose it," he answered back. Belgarion was trying to figure out who the new child of light was to be. He stopped before her, thinking. She threw a glance at Zandramas and saw uncertainty and fear, but Belgarion moved on. He stood before Silk and Eriond. He stood deciding and whispered to Eriond. Lifting his hand toward Silk, Elfaer wanted to yell him, but found his thoughts and watched him lay a hand on Eriond's shoulder.  
  
Eriond walked forward and stood next to Geran, Belgarion's son. 'This is the time of choice,' Elfaer thought as she watched Zandramas' face filled with confusion. She pushed her thoughts away from that starry face and focused on the cavern she was in. There was an alter that held the Sardion. Torak's throne sat against the wall behind it. All in all this wasn't a pretty place. Yet, it was sacred.  
  
The throne and alter were made of some black stone that she didn't like putting a name to. Her thoughts whirled and what was seconds seemed like hours, days even. Again and again her thoughts drifted quickly through what happened in that year or so.  
  
There had been Ulgoland and Errand telling them all his true name was Eriond. The first meeting they had with Zandramas, when Belgarion had cut at least five feet from her tale. Tol Honeth and Silk's little killing romp. That was where they had picked up The Huntress, Velvet or Liselle. Then they had gone down to Nyssia and met Issus, which lead to adding Sadi to their group. From there they had gone into Cthol Murgos and had found a few secrets about Urgit who just happened to be Silk's half brother.  
  
A rushing sound pulled her thoughts back to the here and now. Cyradis had started to have doubts about if she was ready to make the CHOICE and she no longer wore the piece of clothe over her eyes. Then she stood before Eriond and Geran.  
  
Elfaer's eyes sought the faces around her. Yet when they landed on Zakath she was reminded of a time that was not so long ago at least not for her.  
  
~*~*~flashback~*~*~  
  
"I want you to go to Mal Zeth," Her father could barley hide his disgust. "I want you to learn of the Mallorean government, it will give you something to do, my dear."  
  
Elfaer hide her expression and watched her father. Yes, she knew of this. She had over heard her father speaking to UL about the same thing. It would be a fun trip. She would finally be out of the Vale away from her father's constant watch.  
  
Aldur wasn't a bad father, but he did tend to forget how old she truly was. "Yes, father. I guess I should go and pack now."  
  
"Please be careful, little one."  
  
"Little one. Father I'm far older than Belgarath, Beldin, and Polgara combined."  
  
"Yes, but you can be reckless."  
  
"And when was the last time. It was quite awhile ago as far as I can remember. Is there anything I need to know?"  
  
Aldur sighed, "Yes the emperor's name is Zakath he's eighteen and this is his first year. You may be able to get a job working with the emperor's horses"  
  
~*~  
  
Weeks later she had turned up in Mal Zeth. She sat astride a pure silver horse. Against her fathers will she kept her true hair color, silver, and her blue eyes. Aldur had wanted her to change that, but she flat out refused.  
  
As it turned out she got to work with some of the emperor's best horses. In the two years that she stayed there she got to know Zakath rather well. Yet, her father found out and ordered her to come home straight away.  
  
She left a note explaining that there was trouble at home and she must return, yet, despite her plans Zakath had found out and caught her before she left the palace. He had tried to convince her to stay, but she explained the situation was just to demanding. He agreed to let her go, but not without a farewell kiss.  
  
He pushed her up against the wall and their lips touched. It was a long kiss and it told her things about him which she already knew. Yet for her it was over all to quickly and she left. All the way home and through her father's talks she could feel it and relive it.  
  
~*~*~end of flash back~*~*~  
  
As she looked at Zakath's face she knew he would never be hers and knowing that she was brought back into reality. Cyradis fell into Eriond's arms, picking him. What happened next she could not quite call upon the memory, but was thrown against the wall.  
  
Her head hurt, but she doggedly followed everyone out and watched as Belgarath closed the entrance with crystal. She heard Cyradis scream and turned to see a Gorlim throw a knife at the seeress. Even with the elven reflexes her mother had given her, when she reached the fragile girl she was dead.  
  
'No this isn't supposed to happen,' her thoughts went over everything the prophecy of light had told her over a year ago. 'Cyradis was supposed to live and marry Zakath.'  
  
Zakath's cry dragged her out of her memories. He ran at the Gorlim and tore him to pieces, even after he was dead he hacked at the dead Gorlim priest. Elfaer ran to him and pulled him easily away. Her face was confused when she looked at Eriond and so was the young god's. She spent the rest of the time with Zakath. Barak came and so did her father with his brothers and father. Yet, after introductions Elfaer and Zakath were left alone.  
  
~*~  
  
They sailed away from Korim. Zakath had locked himself away and by no means could any of them get the door open. Elfaer had some guesses as to why. At Perivor she left with Zakath for that was her fathers instructions. Now was her task. To fill the place Cyradis had been. Not wanting to see his daughter hurt by his death that would come, Aldur and his father and brothers had all given Zakath some power that would grow as he learned.  
  
It took months to get Zakath to come around, but he did. Yet something had stirred when Cyradis had died that none of them knew about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next chaps may not be as long. Well how do you like it? If you want just send a blank review go right ahead, but please hit the review button. 


	2. Ch 1

I don't own any of Edding's characters, places and so on. So please don't sue.  
  
Okay before I update again I want at least three reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tides of Change  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eighteen years later . . . . .  
  
Elfaer and Zakath rode towards Mal Gemila with two children and a host of guards following. There oldest, Zathis, being sixteen and to be married to Ce'Netha, daughter of Belgarion and Ce'Nedra, who was fifteen. He had pale skin, (despite all his days outside) gold hair, and blue eyes. There youngest was a daughter, Faersul, who had the dark hair of her father and the paler skin of her mother, though her eyes were brown. She was thirteen and as spirited as her mother. Each child was sought after by someone who wished to marry there son or daughter off.  
  
Yet, all of these were refused. For one thing when Zathis was born Zakath had made arrangements to marry him to Belgarion's next daughter. As for Faersul, she herself had turned down the proposals.  
  
"Father," Zathis had trotted up to Zakath, "what is she like, Ce'Netha?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough," Zakath answered.  
  
Elfaer smiled, He has come a long way, she thought. "We still have a long way to go Zathis. Calm down you will meet her soon enough." She looked ahead. Maybe a league or so further stood Mal Gemila and a little further there ship waited for them. Her horse, Sul, pranced beneath her. "Easy boy," she said.  
  
Zathis smiled, "Want to race, mother."  
  
Elfaer nodded and rode her horse over to her sons. Then they were off. Sul pulled at the bit asking for more rein and she gave it to him. They were neck and neck for awhile, yet, Sul pulled ahead effortlessly. All to soon they came to the gates of the city and waited for the others to arrive.  
  
"You two are smiling like a cat who just caught a mouse," Faersul grinned.  
  
"You should know, you and those cats," jested Zathis. They both started to laugh.  
  
"Dear, you should really exert some control," whispered Zakath in a fake pained voice. "What would people think?"  
  
"I really don't know. What would they think?" Elfaer answered dryly.  
  
Zakath rolled his eyes and they continued on. At the pier they loaded the horses and packs before going to their cabins inside. They were more like a large bedroom chamber than a ship's cabin. With large windows and plush carpets. They beds were huge and the down blankets many.  
  
The trip went by uneventful other than the few storms and they arrived at Riva sooner than they thought. Belgarion followed by his fiery wife and there six children greeted Zakath and his family. Citizens watched suspiciously. An Angarak in Riva was not something you saw everyday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Really sorry about how short this chap is, but I've been really busy and I start school on Tuesday. ( Hope you liked it the next will be longer. Hit the review button.  
  
Elfaer Giliell \_~~ Supposed to be a horse.  
/..|\ 


End file.
